California Love
by Trizzy
Summary: Since I am now in the movie events: The closer Jack gets to solving the mystery surrounding Evelyn's death, the more he loses touch with Lauren. Will he be able to save their relationship, or will the end results leave them both in need of Bobby's rescue?
1. Right Here In My Arms

Disclaimer: I haven't actually been putting these in here so I guess I should start now. You know the drill. Don't own Four Brothers. If I did I would have my way with Jack. I own Lauren, that's it.

**CHAPTER ONE: RIGHT HERE INTHESE ARMS**

The digital read out of the clock read two thirty four am, LA time. Beside her in the bed, Jack snored softly as he slept. She sighed and turned her back to her sleeping boyfriend. It had been the same way each night; Lauren would toss and turn while Jack slept peacefully, oblivious to her insomnia. Her eyes burned as she begged for sleep and her body cried out in exhaustion. It had been weeks since she'd last had a good night's sleep and the thought laone reduced her to tears. Her body shuddered with sobs of fatigue. Los Angeles was not what it was cracked up to be, even with Jack by her side. As she cried, a warm, comforting arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't cry Lauren," Jack whispered, kissing her neck. "My first month was sleepless and fitful too."

"How do you sleep Jack? I'm so tired," she sighed, wiping her eyes.

"It's easier with you here now. But that first month, I thought about you. The thought of holding you in my arms eased me," he explained. "Try and get some sleep Razz. I'm here now."

She curled against his warm body. "What would I do without you to watch over me Jack Mercer?"

"Probably die. Or never sleep again," he yawned. "I love you Lauren."

"Love you too Jack," she whispered, stifling a matching yawn as she drifted in and out of sleep. When she opened her eyes six hours later, she was shocked to find Jack staring at her. She blinked profusely, just to make sure she was actually awake. He smiled and kissed her.

"Good morning Mrs. Mercer," he said brushing hair from her face.

"Jack what in God's name are you doing up at eight thirty in the morning?" she growled through a yawn.

"Watching my beautiful fianceé sleep," he replied with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your beautiful, RINGLESS, fianceé?" she teased.

A mischevious smile replaced his smirk. "That's why I'm awake Lauren. I have to go pick up your ring."

"Jack I was just joking. I don't need a ring," she said.

He scoffed. "Bullshit baby. All pretty, engaged females need and want an engagement ring. That's why I'm going to the post office."

Lauren began to protest, but stopped when the end of his sentence reached her. "The post office? Well I was unaware the post office sold engagement rings."

"They don't," he replied, smacking her bum. "Now get your lazy, sexy little ass out of bed."

"Jack, it's too early!" she whined, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Up!" he commanded, yanking the covers from her still guant frame. "Jeez Razz, I need to get some meat back on those bones."

"You leave my bones alone and let me sleep," she groaned.

"Laur baby, you can't sleep in on your spa day. The idea of those is to get up early, isn't it? Besides, Shane will be here at nine to take you out," he explained.

Lauren growled and flung the pillow against the wall. "Fine! When she gets here, let her in. I'll be in the shower."

"Want some company? It'll save on the water bill," he smirked.

"I will be showering ALONE! Go make me breakfast or something," she snapped.

"Well there's no point in doing that. You won't eat the fucking food anyway," Jack snapped back.

"Shut it Jack. Can you make me some waffles? Please?" she pouted, crawling across the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will make you ONE waffle if you promise me that you will be good today. Don't give Shane a hard time," he said.

"Yeah alright. She's trying, I know. It's just weird having another girl around," Lauren sighed.

"Because the only friend you've ever had is me?"

"Your brothers were my friends too. But that is one of the reasons yes."

Jack lifted her from the bed, placing her on the floor. "She's not a threat to you. Shane has been with Evan for years."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but felt a hot red flush her cheeks. "I wasn't worried about that."

"So you're blushing for a totally unrelated reason?" he questioned, kissing her warm forehead. "Go shower Razz."

"I'm not worried about Shane stealing you away! No girl in their right mind would put up with you!" she called out as she ran into the bathroom.

He chased her into the washroom, slamming the door and locking them in. She jumped into the shower and slid the glass door shut. "If I'm so difficult, why bother with me then?" he asked.

She peeled her tank top off and threw it over the top of the shower. "Well, I'm not really in my right mind am I Jack?"

Her black running shorts hit his chest. "It has nothing to do with my overwhelming sexiness?"

"It's your sense of humor. Normal people can't get away with thinking they're 'overwhelmingly sexy' as you put it," she replied, unhooking her bra.

He was kicking his pants off when her blue panties hit him in the face. The rest of his clothes were off before he could blink. When he slid the door to the shower open, he saw Lauren leaning against the tiled wall. Her brown hair, still rich with the volume and toussle that bed head had provided. The green of her eyes shone with mischief he had infected her with and he knew she was up to something. But her slender naked body distracted him and she took full advantage of it. She reached behind her and turned the cold water knob. Bullets of liquid ice pelted the smooth, newly tanned expanse of Jack's skin while she stood just out of reach. He leapt back, pressing himself against the far end of the shower. Lauren shrieked with laughter.

"Lauren Jansmen if you don't turn the fucking hot water on, so help me God I will never touch you again," he threatened.

I can live with your decision," she stated.

"Lauren!" he shouted, stomping across the shower.

"See, it's not so bad," she smirked.

He grinned and grabbed her shoulders. "Right," he whispered, whirling her around so she stood under the cold barrage of water.

"OK! You win! It's fucking freezing!" she screamed.

"Love ya Razz," he smirked, pulling her against his body. "Now what could we do to make this shower more enjoyable?"

"Turn on the hot water," she demanded.

"Not what I had in mind," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

"You always have that in mind Mercer. Another reason I want you all to myself," she murmered through his kiss.

"Well baby, you got me. All to yourself," he whispered, turning the hot water tap. "I'll go make you a waffle."

She smiled and pushed his floppy hair back from his eyes. "I'll be right down. And when I get back from this spa thing, I promise you won't be disappointed."

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm taking you out tonight Razz."

"Where? And do I need to dress up?" she asked, poking her head out of the shower.

"Yeah Laur, you need to dress up. Are you actually going to a spa?" he inquired.

"I think we're just doing the girl thing," she replied.

"Don't be too long. We have reservations at seven," he said, giving her one last kiss before going to make breakfast.

**(insert stars here)**

Lauren sat in the stylist's chair, staring at her long, dark locks in the mirroe. Shane sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand while she tried to concentrate on her breathing. Clumps of her hair fell to the floor, pooling around the base of the chair. Before getting started on their day of bonding, Shane had convinced Lauren to change her hairstyle. Lauren knew it had to be done; new state, new city, new Lauren. Those were the words Shane had used to sway her into the salon. But as Lauren sat there, at the mercy of a woman and her shears, all she wanted to do was scream and cry. It had taken her years to get her hair to the length it had been before Sophie had attacked it with the scissors. Lauren knew she would live through the cut and the style, but Shane had opted for some colouring too and Lauren knew she would never make it through that. She let a small whimper pass through her lips as Sophie chopped yet another seven inches of hair off. The shorter her hair got, the sicker she felt, until finally Shane looked up at Sophie and placed her hand on the woman's arm.

"Is there any way you could turn her away from the mirrors? I have a feeling that watching all her hair come off isn't the best thing for her," she stated.

Sophie nodded in agreement. "Of course. Don't worry hun, it won't affect the cut at all," she assured.

"I only want to cut it. No colouring Shane. If I have to colour my hair I might pass out in this chair," Lauren squeaked.

Shane smiled. "It's your call Lauren. Jack will love you no matter what you do to your hair. But don't you think it's time for a change?"

"I know Jack will love me no matter what," Lauren sighed, but it was evident that the statement relaxed her. "You really think I should dye it?"

"At least get highlight or lowlights!" Shane cried. "Your hair is so boring."

Lauren hid her hurt. "It's not boring. It's...natural."

Sophie patted her on the head. "That's right honey. You're hair is healthy."

The patronizing of the stylist put her over the edge. "What colour could I pull off Sophie?"

"Honestly? You have the skin tone to pull any colour off," she replied, pointing to a photo on the wall. "That style and colour would look great on you."

Lauren began to laugh. "Shane, that looks like the female version of Jack's hair!"

"Yeah it does. Now THAT would look weird at the wedding," Shane chuckled.

"Who's wedding?" Sophie inquired.

"Mine I guess," Lauren replied, looking down at her bare finger.

"And your finacé's name is Jack?"

"Jack Mercer," Lauren confirmed. "I love him very much."

"Enough to emulate his hairstyle?" Shane teased.

"Even if I did, Jack's the only one who could ever pull that hairstyle off," Lauren laughed. "Do your stuff Sophie. To hell with being scared. Bring on some change! My hair is your canvas Sophie."

"That's a dangerous thing to say to someone holding layering shears," Shane laughed as Sophie began to lop more hair off.

Lauren shrugged. "You're right Shane. It got a lot easier to accept once she turned me away from the mirror."

"Just don't cry when she turns you back. You're the one who gave her free range to your hair," Shane warned.

"I'm not making any promises," Lauren said, closing her eyes and giving herself over to Sphie and her layering shears.

**(insert stars here)**

Jack sat on the couch, plucking at the strings of his acoustic guitar. He stared at the legal pad on the table, its yellow pages as blank as his expression. Hoping to spark some inspiration intoh is mind, he strummed at his guitar. When nothing came, he released a defeated sigh and set the guitar down. He sauntered into the bedroom and peeled off his sweaty black t-shirt, cursing the broken air conditioner. With a quick glance at the clock (his fourth in five minutes) he sighed again, this time his sigh carrying a note of lonilness. She had only been gone for four hours, but he hated not having her in the apartment. He loved coming home from work and finding her sprawled on the couch, her nose in a book; he loved when he cooked dinner, half-clad, while she prenteded to watch tv. She hadn't been gone long at all, but he missed her already. He had hated himself for leaving her in Detroit and almost costing him his ideal future. It was a constant worry in the back of his mind that one day he'd wake up and she'd be gone, suddenly realising that she was too good for him. That thought was the one thing that woke him up at the crack of dawn; he never wanted to wake up without her.

"Hurry home Laur," he muttered, stripping his jeans off.

No more than ten minutes later, he heard her voice. "Jack?" It echoed through the scorching apartment. "Jack, come into the living room!"

"Why don't you come into the bedroom? It's cooler in here," he called, searching the closet for a pair of shorts.

"Are we having a 'No Pants Party' in here?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"We'll be doing the No Pants Dance in five seconds if-" He stopped talking when he turned and saw her. "Your hair!"

Immediately she grabbed a lock of her freshly coloured hair and twirled it self conciously. "You don't like it do you? Oh I knew I shouldn't have gone with this colour."

"No, no. NO. It's...you look incredibly sexy as a blonde. Wow," he breathed.

"Jack um...cover yourself," she giggled.

Jack blushed and placed a pillow over his crotch. "I LOVE your hair. That blonde looks so natural on you."

"I'm just worried about my roots. I don't want to look trashy," she sighed.

He scooped her into his arms, kissing her cheeks. "You'll always be beautiful. Even if you were bald."

"You're such a hopeless romantic Jack Mercer," she laughed.

"Forever and always Lauren Jansmen. Let's go out for lunch," he said, puttig her down. "Unless you already had lunch with Shane?"

"We're heading out for lunch now. I just wanted to see what you though of my hair. I'll be back by three," she explained.

He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Well then before you go, I want to give you something. Come with me."

Lauren took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the living room. "Jack what are you doing?"

"I picked this up for you at the post office. Ma sent it after she had it cleaned," he explained, pulling a small box from his jacket pocket. "Open it."

She opened the box, a small squeak of surprise slipping through her lips. "Oh my God. Jack! This is...my grandmother gave this to my mom when she...I thought they buried this with my mom when she died."

"Your grandma left this to my mom so she could pass it onto you when you got engaged," he explained, slipping the ring on her finger. "I guess your grandma knew it would be me."

"My mom wore this...this is...Jack," she stammered, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

The overwhelming joy she was feeling squeezed his heart and triggered tears of his own. "I know how important she is to you. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to show you that you're just as important to me. I don't ever want to see an ounce of sadness in your phenomenal green eyes."

"Oh Jack you don't ever have to prove that to me. I already know. I want you to spend the rest of our lives together loving me and letting me love you as much as my parents loved each other. You are my safe place Jack Mercer. Right here in your arms is my warm, safe place," she stated, nuzzling against his chest. "But if I don't go now I'll miss lunch."

"Hurry home Razz. I wanna do the no pants dance before we go out tonight," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lauren laughed. "Do you ever want to do anything else with me?"

"I want to marry you and raise our children," he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss so powerful that every hair on her body felt like it would break free from its follicle.

"I'll be back by three Jack," she whispered.

"I'll be waiting Lauren. I love you," he stated.

She turned and blew him a kiss. "I love you too."


	2. Don't Speak

**CHAPTER TWO: DON'T SPEAK**

It was five thirty when he got the call from Shane. He'd been pacing for an hour, anxious for Lauren's return. Three o'clock had come and gone without a sign or a word. By four thirty, Jack was no longer anxious. He was worried. Lauren was never late, never had been the whole time he'd known her. She always set aside time to be early, that way if she did get caught in traffic, she was on time. Never late. So he paced to calm his nerves, his music not helping like it usually did. And so, after an hour of pacing, his phone rang. He dove over the couch to retrieve the screaming handset that lay on the floor. With his body half on the couch and half off, he breathlessly answered.

"Lauren?" Jack demanded, ignoring the sick feeling that was eating at the lining of his stomach.

"Jack! Oh my God, Jack!" Shane screeched.

The dread that had been looming over him settled comfortably over his head. Shane was hysterical; very unlike her. "Woah, Shane. Where are you guys? Lauren and I are going out in like two hours," Jack stated, ignoring his panic.

Shane tried to hide the mounting hysteria in her voice, but she had always been a lousy actor. "Jack she's...we were leaving the restaurant, head for your place and..."

"Where the fuck are you?" Jack demanded, the panic rising in the back of his throat in the form of hot bile. "What happened to her?"

"The car didn't stop! The fucking light was red and it just kept going!" Shane screamed. "It hit her so hard I thought for sure she was dead. Please get down here Jack!"

He had already hung up the phone by the time she'd finished her sentence. His mind raced, almost faster than he was driving, with terrible thoughts about his fiancée. Was she going to die? Had she died already, while he was talking to Shane? The tears poured from his eyes as he thought of every possible worst case scenario the he'd face at the hospital.. He hadn't bothered to ask Shane which hospital, so he drove to the closest one, too frantic to deal with reason or logic. Luck was on his side as he barged through the sliding doors to see Shane in the waiting room, chewing on her lower lip.

"Where is she? Is she alive? Is she going to be OK?" Jack questioned, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Jack stop shaking me! They won't tell me what's going on because I'm not family. They'll tell you! You're her fiancé," Shane breathed, pushing him back.

Jack whirled around, searching for a nurse. "HEY! Ma'am! I need to know where Lauren Jansmen is."

"Are you her family?" she asked, peering at him through beady brown eyes.

"I'm her Goddamn fiancé and I need to know if she's going to fucking live to make it to our wedding!" Jack shouted. "I'm sorry. I'm just-can you please tell me what's going?"

The petite redhead placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's in surgery right now. As soon as she's out, I'll have Dr. Wylde come down and speak with you."

"Woah! Why is she in surgery? Is she going to die?" Jack demanded, shaking her by the shoulders as well.

"There's a lot of internal damage to your fiancée Mr..." She trailed off, removing his hands from his shoulders and waiting for him to finish her sentence.

"Mercer. Jack Mercer. Is she going to die?" he repeated.

"I don't know the details at the moment Mr. Mercer. The internal bleeding has to be stopped before anything else and then they have to reverse the damage and keep her under close watch for the next twenty four hours after surgery," she explained.

Jack turned to Shane. "Where is the son of a bitch who hit her?"

She looked down at her feet. "He...Jack he ran."

"Fuck! This is bullshit!" Jack screamed. "She might die and he just gets to walk free?"

"This isn't Detroit, Jack. The police will find the guy. He couldn't have gone far," Shane stated.

"What will I do if she dies? I'm not ready to be alone Shane," Jack whispered.

"Don't talk like that. She's not going to die. Come on, let's sit and wait," Shane urged, guiding him to one of the stiff plastic chairs.

Jack said nothing as they waited. He was afraid he'd lose control over the cascading wave of tears he was struggling to contain. Shane sat across from him, wringing her hands while she chewed her lower lip. The anxious buzz of the waiting room pounded against Jack's temples, despite his best efforts to keep it out. Finally, he jumped up and marched over to Shane. He thrust his hand out, palm up, silently demanding the use of her cell phone. There was only one person who could help him now, even if she was thousands of miles away. Shane said nothing about the prohibited use of cell phones in the hospital, just handed him the phone. He punched in the ten most important digits he'd ever have to dial and waited.

"Hello?" Her voice greeted him after six rings.

Jack took a deap breath and steadied himself against the wall. "Hi Ma. It's Jack."

"Jackie! Did you get Mrs. Jansmen's ring yet?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah Ma, I got it. But I need you to sit down now, because I have some really bad news," Jack sighed, brushing a stray tear from his cheek.

"Jack honey? Is everyone OK?"

"No, Ma, they aren't. It's Lauren. She's been...she's been in an accident and the doctors down't know if she's going to make it," he replied, squeezing the tears behind his eyelids. It was a vain attempt, since they began to pour down his cheeks as his mother cried into the phone.


	3. Tears in Heaven

**CHAPTER THREE: TEARS IN HEAVEN**

_Lauren lay on the hood of Bobby's car, reading a book for school, long hair draped over her bare shoulders. She had decided to capture the peace and quiet of the early afternoon by sunbathing. Bobby's car was the perfect sun-magnet, its black paint attracting the cancerous rays like ants at a picnic. She was so enthralled in her book, Of Mice and Men, that she didn't notice Jack. He approached his older brother's car with caution, a towel around his naked shoulders and his bathing suit dangerously low on his narrow hips. The lean figure of the object of his affection lay serenely on the car. He climbed up on the hood next to her, leaning his back against the lukewarm glass of the windshield. She glanced over at him, flashing him an appreciative smile._

"_Hello Lauren," he mumbled._

"_My hero, Jack Mercer," she whispered, reaching over and resting her hand on top of his. "Thank you for what you did today."_

_He smiled, turning his hand over to grip her own. "There was nothing else to do. I know you don't like me much but I couldn't just let those guys..." He trailed off, eyeing the bruises around her neck._

_Lauren closed her book. "Jack, I like you."_

"_Never in the way I like you," he sighed, looking into his lap._

"_Is this because of what I said that day at the sandbox?" she asked._

"_Sort of. Plus you never really talk to me when I sit with you at lunch," he replied._

_She laughed. "You sit as far away from me as possible! And you brood, so I just leave you to it. I thought we had a quiet understanding."_

"_Are things going to change for us now? I mean, you know how I feel about you and you don't feel the same. So does-" Lauren rolled onto her side and pressed her lips against his._

_HIs arms slid around her waist and she fit perfectly against his lithe body. He had been waiting for the chance to hold her in his arms since their first day of high school and he wasn't about to let her go. She pulled away from him, losing herself in the elation sparkling in his blue eyes. Lauren smiled as she stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb._

"_Does that answer your question?" she asked._

"_A little bit. Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he inquired._

"_Are you asking me to be?" she countered._

"_Yes. I wanna be your boyfriend and protect you from every ounce of danger in your life," he confessed, squeezing her close against his body._

"_Well I can live with that. I would love to be your girlfriend Jack Mercer," she sighed, relaxing against his warmth. "You really are my hero Jackie."_

"_Forever and always," he grinned, plucking the book from her lap. "So what's this?"_

"_A book. My favourite book, actually. I have to do a book report and I chose this book," she explained._

"_They still do book reports? Wait, didn't they make a movie out of this?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah with Gary Sinise and John Malkovitch. Movie geek," she teased._

"_Hey you're the one who named names. So is it a good book?"_

"_Why don't you read it blockhead? she laughed, snatching the book and sitting up. "I have to get back to it, so go away while I read."_

"_Well this is an excellent start to our relationship. If you're still out here at five thirty, come inside and have dinner with us," he said, shoving her over and climbing off the car._

"_Alrighty. Until then."_

_He squeezed her hand. "Until then."_

**(present time)**

Six of her ribs were broken. Her femur had cracked in two places, while her tibia had pierced her smooth, sunkissed skin. One of her broken ribs had punctured her left lung. The doctors removed her ruptured spleen, set her broken bones and stopped the internal bleeding. Stablized, the doctors placed her in the ICU under round the clock watch. Jack sat beside her bed, the shrill beep of her heart monitor keeping his eyes from closing. It had been his post for the past one hundred and sixty eight hours. His eyelids grew heavy as he read his book, and he fought to keep them up so he could watch Lauren's comatose figure. A delicate hand on his shoulder jolted him from his comforting drowziness and he silently thanked Shane for keeping him awake.

"How long have you been awake Jack?" she asked, peering into his bloodshot blue eyes.

"I don't know, eighteen hours maybe?" he shrugged, rubbing his burning eyes.

"Honey you should get some rest. Go home and get some sleep, Jack. I'll call you if she wakes up," Shane explained.

"I'm not leaving her side. I-no. I'm staying here. If she-I don't want her to die alone," he stated.

"Don't think like that Jack. She's not going to die. Lauren is going pull through this."

"She had a fucking punctured lung and they had to remove her spleen, Shane," Jack spat. "There isn't a good chance she'll pull through."

"Not with that attitude she won't. She's held on for a week Jack. you can't give up on her now," Shane snapped.

"Don't accuse me of giving up on her! I've been sitting her by her side for seven days and nothing has changed Shane!" Jack cried. "She's still in a coma and she's still not responding!"

With that final cry, Jack collapsed into a disgruntled heap on the floor. His body shook with a week's worth of bottled up sobs. He had held his tears back for seven days, and now they bombarded him. Shane hurried over to his trembling figure to comfort him, but the room erupted into a hail of rapid beeps. Jack looked up through eyes tattooed with sadness at the monitors around him. It was Lauren's heart monitor causing the chaos, sounding the cry of defeat. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, pushing Jack away from the bed.

"OK, she crashing! Get her down to the ER and prep her, stat! We need to find out where this is coming from!" a tall lanky doctor shouted. Jack recognized him as Dr. Wylde.

"More internal bleeding, most likely. Did anyone send her for a CAT scan like I asked?" an older doctor with salt and pepper hair demanded.

"Yes sir, we sent her earlier this afternoon. We're still waiting on her results," replied the nurse Jack had confronted the day Lauren had been hit.

"Call down there now and get them. They should have been brought to me immediately! She may have intercranial bleeding we need to reverse!" the older doctor barked at the nurse. "Get her to the OR!"

As they began to wheel her from the room, Jack jumped up and grabbed the doctor's coat. "What's going on?"

The doctor shrugged him off and ran after the bed, while a nurse placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "They have to operate on her. Please, go into the waiting room and wait for us. We'll let you know as soon as we're finished."

"Is she dying?" Jack demanded as she pushed him into the hall.

"Jack don't do this to yourself. Let's just go wait while they fix her," Shane pleaded.

"I'm losing her," he whispered. "I'm losing her!"

"No you're not Jack. You aren't going to lose her. This is a good hospital, with excellent doctors," Shane explained, forcing him into a chair.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "If she dies, I'll die. I can't live without her."

"Chill out Romeo. Your Juliet will be fine. She's strong, she's a fighter. We both know that. Now just sit here and read your book, for the twelfth time," Shane demanded.

"I told her I'd read it. I promised her I would, the day we started dating, because it's her favourite book. It's a good book," he snapped. "I've been reading it to her all week, hoping she would wake up."

She smiled. "Well, maybe it will help her pull through. Your voice could have, ya know, kept her with us. So, your voice reading her favourite book could actually have helped keep her alive. Statistics say-"

"Oh fuck statistics Shane. If she lives, it will be because she's strong. Not because I read her some stupid words from a stupid book," Jack grumbled.

"Have it your way Jack. Didn't Evelyn ever teach you about miracles? Just have a little faith in your love for once you big baby. And stop taking your anger out on me! I'm just as scared of losing her as you are," Shane snapped, dropping into the chair across from him and folding her arms over her chest.

He glared at her, but said nothing. He was too exhausted to continue their arguement. Plus he knew she was right. He was being an asshole to her for something that was neither her fault nor did she have control over. But he glared none the less, ignoring his fatigue. After an hour of glaring, his eyes finally closed and he fell into a much needed sleep. He dreamt of Lauren, reading books to him while he rested his head on her stomach, eyes closed in bliss. The two hadn't done it since high school and he realized how much he missed it. Her voice had always been full of an exuberant joy she kept locked away from the world. And he took pride in knowing that he was the only one who would ever know just how happy with her life she was. It pained him now to think that he would never get to hear that lust for life in her words again. As he slept in the awkward plastic chair, tears rolled down his cheeks each time, in his dream, Lauren stopped reading.


	4. Linger

**CHAPTER FOUR: LINGER**

_**A/N: Hey all! Sorry I took so long to update. I had no access to a computer for typing until just now. Plus I had already written this part out, but I took it to Ottawa one weekend and accidentally left it there. So I had to re-write it. I apologize for any drop in quality it may have. I just wrote it today…while watching Back to the Future Part 2. Movie marathons ROCK! So I hope you all enjoy. And as always, I do not own Four Brothers.**_

Jack awoke to the sound of a screaming baby. Disoriented from his sleep, he looked around to take in his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, stifling a large yawn. Shane sat across from him, arms folded over her chest. When she saw that Jack was awake, she stood and moved to sit next to him. Jack blinked his dry eyes. When he didn't acknowledge her presence, Shane carefully laid a hand on his knee. He jerked it away and stood up.

"How long was I asleep?" he croaked, his voice adjusting to the end of his slumber.

"Six hours. I figured you could use it," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Jack growled and began to pace the floor. "You shouldn't have let me sleep. I need to stay awake for her."

Before Shane could respond, the salt and pepper haired doctor who had wheeled Lauren into surgery walked over to them. "Mr. Mercer?"

"Yeah that's me. Why do you look so…is she dead? Did you kill her while you had her exposed on your table?" Jack demanded.

Shane slapped him in the back of the head. "Chill the fuck out Jack! What the hell is the matter with you?"

The doctor chuckled. "My name is Doctor Stevenson. Mr. Mercer, your fiancée was very lucky."

"Lucky? She got hit by a car! How does that make her lucky?" he spat.

"Well, if she hadn't have been hit by the car, we wouldn't have caught the aneurysm. We operated and I am happy to say that Lauren will live a long, healthy life with you. Provided she doesn't get hit by another car," he explained.

There was a split second pause before Jack jumped on Dr. Stevenson. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed and politely returned Jack's ecstatic embrace. "It's the least I could do. I've seen you in there with her, reading to her, constantly reminding her that you're there for her."

Jack blinked through his tears. "So, Lauren's going to live? I mean, she's going to plan her wedding and live happily ever after?"

"Yes, Mr. Mercer. That is the case. Now, she won't be awake for a while. At least another six hours. But you can go in and see her," he reported. "But I am going to have to ask you not to read her anymore of that book. Just because she's in a coma, doesn't mean she won't get bored. Give her some variety."

"But um…that's the only book I've ever read," Jack muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Then sing to her. Or tell some jokes. Just…no more Of Mice and Men. For her sanity," the doctor said, walking away.

Jack didn't wait. He darted from the waiting room towards Lauren's room. He skidded to a halt outside her door and peered inside. She lay on the bed, tubes pouring from her body. A white bandage encased her head, swallowing the last of the blonde locks her doctors had left. Shane slowly approached him, wary of any reaction he may have. He shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. Shane let out a sigh of relief, recognizing it as a sign that it was ok to approach him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and followed his gaze to her gauze wrapped head. He coughed to conceal a sob.

"She was so happy about her new hair. So excited to show you and make sure you liked it," Shane whispered.

"Yeah and now it's gone. A small price to pay for extended life," he sighed.

"She'll still be beautiful at your wedding Romeo," Shane smiled. "Go talk to her."

Jack nodded and stepped into the room. He approached his unconscious girlfriend and resumed his post next to her bed. Taking her hand in his, he cleared his throat, preparing himself to sing. Each time he opened his mouth however, his mind went blank. This continued for half an hour, Jack growing more impatient each time. Finally he gave up. With a growl of frustration, he stood and walked over to the window. Jack stared out and the busy streets of LA. The longer he stared out the window, the angrier he became with himself. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault she was in the hospital now, all because he had to come to LA for a music career he wasn't even working that hard on pursuing.

"It drives me crazy, not being able to help you Lauren. So much for protecting you from harm. I'm the one who brought you right to it," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you remember that day we were laying on your grandma's roof for our first date? And we were listening to the radio that night, just laying there and watching the stars? I always think about that night at least once a day. And not just because it was our first date. Well, that helps, but it's mainly because of when we danced to The Cranberries."

He wandered back over to her bed and sat down. "You got so excited when that song came on I thought you were going to hop right off the roof. Well anyway, I think we should dance to that song at our wedding. The doctor says you're going to make it. But I can't read that book to you anymore. Something about variety or something." Jack shrugged. "I guess I'd want to hear more than the same book too if I was in a coma. Ya know in the off chance I could hear anything."

Jack cleared his throat and leaned closer to her. "But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?"

He paused, searching his brain for the rest of the words. When he couldn't find them, he slapped himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm too much of an ass to remember the words to our song. Why are you marrying me?" he sighed, rising again and walking over to the window.

"I'm marrying you because I love you and because you forget the words to our song," she croaked.

Jack whirled around to face her. "Lauren? The doctor said you wouldn't be awake for like six hours!"

"You know me. Never one to follow the rules. But I have a major headache," she groaned. "What happened to me?"

He rushed back to her side. "You were hit by a car, Lauren. The doctors found an aneurysm in your brain and they had to operate. But you're going to be fine."

She looked up at him. "I'm not dead?"

"No. No, thank God. Lauren you really scared me," he whispered.

Tears shone in her eyes. "That car…my hair. My hair is gone!"

"You're still gorgeous," Jack said.

"I'm bald, I'm not gorgeous. Ew, don't marry a baldie Jack," she demanded.

"Well, I'm still going to marry you, even if I have to wait for all your hair to grow back," he stated, firmly.

"You're a stubborn man Jack Mercer," she smiled.

"True, but I'm your stubborn man Lauren Mercer," he said, kissing her.


	5. Nothing Else Matters

I don't own Four Brothers. I own Lauren, Shane and Evan.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

Lauren laughed, covering her face with one hand. "Jack, stop taking pictures of me."

"No can do Razz. Days this important need to be documented since minute one," he replied, snapping another picture of her.

"The pictures are usually taken by a pro, AFTER the blushing bride has showered and, ya know, PUT ON CLOTHES," she said, pulling her blankets over her head.

"Covering your head won't help. Plus I can still see your gorgeous hair," he taunted.

Lauren flung the blankets from her toned body. "My hair is detestable. It's nothing like I wanted it."

He perched on the edge of the bed and rubbed her arm. "Laur, you're gorgeous. Beautiful, sexy, hot, insatiable…I could go on, but I'm bound to run out of adjectives sooner or later."

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Is this a trick question or a serious one?" he asked.

"A serious one Mercer, so answer it," she said, giving him a playful squeeze.

"Well there are a million answers to that question. Do you want them all?" he inquired.

"Top five," she replied, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He took a deep breath. "Five reasons why, counting down. Number five would have to be your style."

"My style?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah. No matter what you do, you look spout together," he explained. "Number-"

"Put together? You make me sound old."

"No, I make you sound good. Lauren you had brain surgery four months ago. All your hair was shaved off but you made it look good. Like Sinead O'Connor," he said.

"I love you Jack. But never compare me to Sinead O'Connor again," she stated. "Reason four?"

"Oh that's easy. Your sense of humour. Who else could deal with my brothers and me, the way you can?" he asked.

"True story," she sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Next?"

"You're pushy," he smirked. "Alright. The third is your eyes. They're beautiful and they always tell me what kind of mood you're in."

"Fair enough because your eyes are one of the reason I fell for you," she stated.

Her breath on his neck sent shivers racing down the length of his spine. "The second reason is…well I love you of course. Everything about you makes me smile."

Lauren turned him to face her. "What's reason number one?"

"You're my rock. In high school, you wouldn't let me quit. I can tell you anything Lauren. You know my deepest, darkest secrets and when you look at me, there's still love in your eyes," he explained. "That's why I want to marry you. There's no one else in the world for me."

She blinked tears from her eyes. "I can't wait to marry you today Jack. I can't wait to officially be a Mercer."

"Well, then I will officially leave you to get ready. But I gave cameras to everyone and told them to take a million pictures. So don't think you got away. Is Shane coming to get you?" he asked, kissing her warm forehead.

"Yeah half an hour ago," Lauren replied, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm glad Ma and Jerry could come. At least one of my brothers should be here," Jack grumbled.

"Bobby and Angel love you Jack. They're just…busy."

"They always are. But I have Ma and Jerry. And in approximately eight hours, I will have you. Forever and always."

Lauren smiled. "Forever and always. Now buzz off. Go do guy stuff with Jerry and Evan."

Jack blew her a kiss as he left the room. Once he left, Lauren stood and slowly padded toward the closet. Pulling open the doors and stepping inside, she let out a tired sight and clutched her stomach. She leaned against the wall as she waited for her dizzy spell to pass. After fifteen minutes of waiting and wardrobe deliberation, she settled on her oldest pair of jeans, which were starting to feel tight around her waist, holes and all and one of Jack's old t-shirts. A quick trip to the bathroom to check that her extensions were still in place and Lauren emerged from the bedroom. Jack was waiting in the hall, digital camera at the ready. He attacked her again with flashes.

"Jack!" she cried, covering her face with her arms. "Enough with the pictures!"

"Never!" he shouted, chasing her down the hall, clicking away with the camera.

She laughed and ran into the living room. She dove onto the couch and buried her face under the many pillows. Jack pounced on her, attacking her with his fingers. As he tickled her, the camera long forgotten, neither noticed when Shane and Evan entered the apartment, camcorder in hand. They glanced at each other, barley able to contain their smiles. Jack grew tired of tickling his future wife and leaned down to kiss her instead. As their kiss deepened, Evan cleared his throat.

"Save it for the honeymoon Romeo," he teased.

Jack hopped off the couch, a blush tingeing his tanned face. "You guys are early."

"Actually Jack-O, we're about forty-five minutes late," Shane stated, pointing the camera at the embarrassed groom to be. "Say something to the camera."

"Why the fuck are you video taping us?" Lauren demanded.

"Pictures may be worth a thousand words, but movies tell the whole story. And they're so much more fun," Shane replied. "Plus it gives the kids something to watch."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Not exactly the greatest introduction."

"Yeah I know I wouldn't want to see my parents on top of each other on their wedding day," Evan agreed.

Lauren rolled her eyes and chuckled. "As much as I do enjoy this constant monitoring and surveillance, Shane, turn that fucking camera off."

"Come on now. Let's keep it PG for the little Jaurens," Shane laughed.

"Jaurens?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Jack and Lauren mixed together honey," Lauren whispered, clutching his hand tight in hers.

"Oh. Little versions of us. Kind of like Bennifer, only cooler. Right?" he inquired.

Shane laughed. "Yeah, like that. Only cooler."

Evan patted his girlfriend on the head. "As much as I'd love to listen to your playful banter, Jack and I need to go to a last minute fitting. Come on dude. Time to go put the final touches on your big day."

Jack turned, placing a kiss on Lauren's full lips. "See you at the alter babe," he whispered.

"Love you Jackie Poo," she whispered back.

---

She stood behind the large wooden doors, awaiting the sound of her entrance, breathing in long, deep breaths. Jerry stood beside her; waiting to give her away and watching the tulip bouquet shake in her hands. He smiled and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Lauren turned to face him. Her anxiety was apparent in her eyes. It deepened the colour to a rich emerald with a twinkle of excitement for what lay ahead. He knew because he recognized it from his wife's eyes. Her eyes began to glaze over with tears, but she blinked them back. Before anyone could catch her, she wiped the brim of her eyes and sniffled.

"I can't believe he's doing it," she whispered.

"I can," Jerry stated. "He loves you. Always has."

Lauren took another deep breath as the music began. "Can I tell you something in confidence Jer?"

"You know you can Lauren," he replied as they slowly moved down the long aisle.

She waited, pausing to steady her breathing. "I'm three months pregnant Jerry."


	6. Lullabye

**DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS!**

**SarcasticRockinLC: I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible without actually overdoing it. I'm getting into the movie soon. Probably next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. And I hope you get your chapter done. Hope I helped out at least a little.**

* * *

CHAPTER 06: LULLABYE

Jack lifted the viel of Lauren's dress and leaned down for their first kiss as a married couple. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lifted her off her feet. Only when he placed her back on the groud did he hear the cheers echoing through the small church. He looked down at Lauren, blinking through the thick tears in his eyes. She smiled up at him, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. His brow immediately furrowed, but she didn't give him time to act or ask questions. Husband and wife walked down the aisle, hands clasped tightly together. Once outside the church, they were blinded by the flashes of a hundred cameras. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She leaned into him, nuzzling the warm skin of his neck and breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne.

"I love you," she murmured, closing her eyes in content.

"I love you more," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Not possible," she sighed. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he inquired, smiling big for the photographers.

"Not now. After the wedding pictures, before the reception," she replied.

He looked at her, a wide smile on his face. "Alright Mrs. Mercer. Before the reception."

- - -

"Why didn't you tell me this three months ago?" he asked, pacing the floor of the reception hall's bathroom. "Were you scared?"

"No. I just-maybe a little. Maybe I just wanted to marry you before I told you and not take the focus off our wedding," she replied.

He shook his head. "Your logic astounds me Lauren. Did you think I wouldn't marry you if you were pregnant?"

"That never crossed my mind Jack. I give you more credit than that. I was just trying to think of a way to tell you and...I sort of wanted it to be a surprise, but by the time I had thought of how to tell you...it was today. Are you mad?" she asked, looking down at her manicured nails.

He stopped pacing and looked up at her. "Of course I'm not mad. I'm excited. OK, it is a little early, but I don't care. You know I've always wanted kids. And you know there's no one else I'd want carrying them."

She smiled, rubbing her stomach. "That's because you couldn't find anyone else crazy enough."

"Even if there were a million girls who were crazy enough to carry my children, I'd still choose you," he stated, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more," she whispered.

"Not possible," he stated, pushing her back and placing his hand on her stomach. "Been thinking of names?"

"Always. What about you? Have you ever thought of your children's names?" she asked.

"Pretty much everyday since I knew I wanted to spend my life with you," he replied, pushing his hand through his hair.

"And?"

He grinned. "I asked you first Razz."

She rolled her eyes. "I like Riley for a boy."

"Riley Mercer. Has a nice ring to it. I was thinking maybe Bobby," he joked.

"Be serious you ass wad," she demanded, smacking his chest.

"OK, OK. For a boy Ilike Liam," he said.

"Aw Liam Mercer sounds so cute," she gushed.

"How about girl's names? Any good ones there?" he questioned.

"Nichelle," she answered without hesitation.

He wrinkled his nose. "Nichelle? Seriously?"

"Well can you do any better?" she snapped.

"Yeah. Let's call her Rachel," he suggested.

"NO!" she shouted, startling them both. "No. I knew a girl in grade school named Rachel who was a total bitch."

"Fair enough. What about Emily?" he commented.

"That can go in the maybe list. I like Holly."

"Too Christmas," Jack countered. "When are you due then? January?"

She smiled. "November, dumbass. I'm three months along and it's May. Count nine months from March."

He ruffled her hair. "We both know math was Jerry's thing."

"Don't mess up my fake hair!" she cried, reaching out to mess up his perfectly messy hair.

Jack laughed, dodging her attempts of revenge. He flung open the bathroom door and ran down the hall. Lauren kicked off her flip flops and chased after him, grateful she'd changed into her reception dress before hand. When she rounded the corner into the auditorium, she was shocked to see many of the guests already there, swaying to the ambient music the DJ had put on in the background. Jack watched with silent admiration, proud that she was his wife. He knew she hadn't spotted him at the back of the room, so he put his hands in his pockets and watched her greet the guests. He had shed his jacket hours before, allowing him to blend in easily with the other male guests. Her whole body glowed with her stunning smile. There was no one in the room but her, laughing and gliding from person to person. Her white cocktail gown gave her body an angelic halo and it was then that he noticed the fabric cling to the beginning of a promising baby bump. He wondered how he hand't noticed it before and mentally punched himself for not noticing. And in that moment, as he watched her radiate nothing but joy, he never loved her more. When she did finally spot him, he was already making his way through the crowd to meet her.

"Im so happy you're pregnant. I have never been so sure of you more than I am right now," he whispered in her ear.

"Because you knocked me up?" she teased.

"Because you're my beautiful wife and I've never seen you happier. It pleases me that I did that," he explained.

She smiled, taking his hand. "It pleases me that you married me."

Jack laughed and kissed her. "It's almost time for our first dance as husband and wife."

"I think I can handle it," she said, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Jack moaned into her mouth before pulling away. "Ya know, you doing that makes it REALLY difficult to wait until the honey moon to rip your clothes off."

She grinned. "Just as I intended. You're much better in bed if you've had to wait all day long. Especially since you haven't been alone long enough to go somewhere and jerk it."

"You are such a pervert," he stated.

"I've learned from the best. Come on Jackie Poo. They're playing our song," she whispered, pulling him through the throng of people to the empty centre of the floor.

"I'm not a pervert!" he protested, his voice lost among the music.

And just like that, they were the only two in the world. The spotlight followed them around as they danced to Linger, the Cranberries' classic. Shane leaned against Evan, blinking tears from her eyes as the couple melted against each other and flowed with the music.Flashes popped up among the crowd every now and then, forever capturing their moment of perfect bliss. Neither noticed anything but the beating heart of the other, both beats soon falling in sync.Lauren rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, allowing his scent to envelop her mind and eternally consume that moment. Jack could smell the oatmeal of her shampoo as he kissed the top of her head, eyes sealed to everything that wasn't the woman in his arms. During the final run of the chorus, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You know I'm such a fool for you."

She looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "You got me wrapped around your finger."

He tilted her chin upward, capturing her lips in the warm embrace of his kiss. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"I don't ever want you to," she admitted.

"Lauren, I am going to be with you forever. Nothing will take me from you and our baby," he whispered, holding their hands over his heart.

She finally let her tears fall from her eyes. "I can't do this without you Jack. I need you to help me take care of this child."

He cupped herface in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere Razz. I wouldn't miss our kid grow up for the world."

With those words, she buried her face in his chest, not noticing Shane and Jerry join them in their dance to Shawn Mullins' Lullabye. The song made Lauren chuckled and she looked up once again. Jack smiled and pointed to his best man and her maid of honour. Lauren nodded her understanding, knowing the song was Shane's guilty pleasure and secret favourite song. Once again, she rested her cheek against Jack's chest.

"Did you ever think things would end up this way?" she inquired.

"Since day one. But that's me. There was never a doubt in my mind that I'd marry you. I didn't want to miss a single thing in your life. Our life together," he replied.

She smiled against the smooth fabric of his shirt. "I could stay lost in this moment forever."

"Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure," he crooned in a deliberate terrible impersonation of Steven Tyler.

"Buzzkill," she laughed. "I love you husband."

"I love you more, wife," he said, pulling her close to her body.

"Not possible," she murmured, hugging him tightly.


	7. Lost In Love

Shoutouts to SarcasticRockinLC for giving me inspiration for the baby's name. She gets full credit for it, so if you don't like it, take it up with her. Just kidding. Take it up with me. I picked it. As usual, don't own FB. I'd do more, but I'm working without a mouse and it was a bitch of a time just getting this uploaded. This is the last fluffy chapter I have, because I'm getting into the movie after this. I'm hoping I can finish in ten chapters, which hypothetically means this is the home stretch. Wish me luck! I have the ending already written so let's hope I don't have too much time to re-work it. Hope you enjoy this chapter all!!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LOST IN LOVE**

Jack looked down at the small bundle in his arms, blinking back a wave of tears. After eighteen hours of labour, Lauren and Jack lay in the cramped hospital bed, observing their daughter through very tired eyes. He looked up at her, still cradling the tiny baby, and smiled a smile that came deep from within his soul. She softly stroked his forearm with the pad of her thumb and rested her cheek against his cotton-clad shoulder. Jack kissed Lauren's warm forehead and looked back down at the newborn. With a contented sigh, Lauren closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel both of their presence in the bed with her.

"She's early," she whispered as Jack placed the baby between them.

"Rather early than late, don't you think?" he inquired, not taking his eyes off the pink blanket.

"Says the man who didn't just spend hours birthing a seven pound baby girl three weeks early," she groaned, opening her eyes.

He chuckled and placed another kiss on her forehead. "A beautiful, HEALTHY, seven pound baby girl. With blue eyes like her daddy and dark brown hair like mommy."

"Jack, you're cooing in a baby voice," she stated.

"So what?"

"So stop. It's annoying," she warned.

His brow furrowed and he scoffed. "To you maybe. I bet Cammy love it. She's gonna be a heartbreaker someday."

"Jack!" she hissed, slapping his thigh. "Stop doing stuff to piss me off."

"Don't wake the baby," he advised, hopping off the bed. "She's a preemie."

"And they're more irritable?" she asked, scooping Baby Mercer into her arms.

"More delicate," he corrected, looking out the window. "Bobby's gonna love tormenting her boyfriends."

"Don't even pretend you won't love it too," she scoffed.

"I will, but Bobby will me a thousand times better at it than me. That's the way it goes though. Fathers are just instinctively protective of their daughters, just as much as uncles are of nieces. And you know having Bobby keeping an eye on her relaxes you," Jack stated.

"Oh please. Scaring the crap out of boys is one thing. But Bobby Mercer will not be keeping an eye on our daughter. Your mom will be the first person I go to," Lauren said, clearly ending the discussion.

"I'm glad we're going home. To Detroit. I miss Ma," Jack admitted. "And Jerry."

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Lauren asked.

"I already told you I wanted it to be a surprise. We'll be there for Thanksgiving and it'll blow them away when we show up with a baby!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Well your mom anyway. Jerry already knew I was pregnant at the wedding," she said, wiggling her finger in front of the now awake baby.

"You told Jerry? Aw I wanted to surprise him," Jack pouted.

She laughed. "Oh he was surprised. Trust me. But I told him not to tell anyone."

Jack sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Oh little Camryn Emily Mercer. Are you ready for the cold, hard Detroit life?" he asked her, touching the tip of his long index finger to her nose.

"Is anyone ever ready for that life Jack?" Lauren asked, taking his hand in hers. "But if there's anyone who can protect her from the most of it, it's the four Mercer brothers, should they ever be home together again."

He smiled. "You're right Razz. Taking her home to ma is the safest thing. We'll all be safe there, in our old house. We'll be just fine."

---

The truck pulled up to the Jansmen house a little past nine o'clock on the morning of October twenty first. Snow had been tentatively falling as they drove through Michigan but upon nearing Detroit, it had made up its mind to come howling down. So Jack pulled into the driveway and declared they would move stuff in once the storm died down. He hurried to unlock to door for wife and baby, hoping Jerry had done the proper upkeep. They were both delighted, upon entering, that he had indeed kept up his word. The air hugged them all in a warm, passionate embrace. Lauren sighed contentedly and wandered into her old house.

"And this is the chair Granny Jansmen used to knit in," she cooed to Camryn as she toured into the living room.

"In the kitchen you'll find the counter I took your mommy on when I surprised her the day she was flying to LA," Jack mocked, unwrapping his grey and black striped scarf from around his neck. "You know, it's a wonder you didn't get pregnant sooner. We fuck a lot."

She shot him a look of disgust. "Go unpack the crib, jackass. Cammy needs her bed or she won't sleep."

He groaned. "Laur, we just got here. Can't we wait like, ten minutes?"

"Only if you want to hear her fuss when she's tired and wants a nap," she snapped.

"And that will happen in the next ten minutes?" he challenged, folding his arms over his chest.

"It will if you don't go get the fucking crib, Jack," she shot back, covering the baby's ears.

"Alright! Fuck! I'll get the damn crib so Cammy can nap!" he griped, winding the scarf back around his neck and stomping out the door.

Lauren looked down into Camryn's wide blue eyes. "Let it be known now Cammy; mommy ALWAYS wins against daddy."

Jack stomped back into the living room, shaking snow from his hair. "Don't believe her lies Camryn. She only wins when it involves you baby."

"That was fast," Lauren commented, kissing his cold cheek.

"Well, we have company," he stated, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the door.

"How can we possibly have company? No one knows we come home yet," she said.

"And maybe you can explain our diabolical plan to this nice young officer here," Jack informed her. "Must be new because all the cops know the Mercer brothers."

Lauren looked up at the officer in the doorway. "Is there a problem here?"

"Just a little thing called breaking and entering," he snapped.

"That would imply this isn't my house. But it is, so you have nothing to worry about," she stated, matching his tone.

"Well that's not what your neighbours say," he said.

Lauren handed Camryn to Jack ad stepped up to him. "Do you honestly think I would burglarize a house in broad daylight with a three week old baby?" she inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh well…"

Lauren nodded. "Exactly, Officer Brody. Now, who reported this breaking and entering?"

"Uh…your neighbours across the street. A Mrs…Mercer. She and her husband-"

"Are my inlaws. So you can run right back over there and tell Camille and Jerry that Lauren and Jack say hi," she snapped. "Oh and Officer?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Can you bring in that crib you so thoughtlessly made my husband leave in the snow?" she inquired, smiling sweetly.

"Yes ma'am, of course. Not a problem," he stuttered, scrambling for the snow covered box.

"Thanks a bunch!" she called out, turning back to Jack. "So much for the element of surprise."

Jack smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You handled that beautifully Razz."

She rolled her eyes. "Well come on. Like I have any kind of time to deal with rookie cops with something to prove."

"I'll show him where to put the crib. Want me to make him set it up too?" he inquired, letting Camryn suck his index finger.

"As long as it gets done. I'm going to have a bath. The baby backpack is in the front seat," she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

He laughed, ignoring Officer Brady standing in the doorway. "Stop calling it a baby backpack!"

"Excuse me Mr. Mercer, where would you like the crib?"

Jack turned, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Follow me, good sir. You and I are going to put a crib together."

"Oh but I have to…I might get calls," he protested.

"You're not getting any calls rookie. They sent you over here because the name Mercer was involved. So get comfy and help me set up her crib," Jack demanded.

Officer Brady sighed and opened the box. "Alright, where do you want it?"

---

"Well aren't you just beautiful?" Evelyn cooed, stroking Camryn's dark brown hair. "Well done Jackie."

"What does that mean Ma?" he asked, wiggling his finger in Camryn's face.

"It means I'm proud of you Jack. You've done well for yourself. Both of you," Evelyn stated, looking at the couple.

Lauren smiled. "Thank you Evelyn. That means the world to me."

"To us," Jack corrected. "We moved back to Detroit to be closer to you Ma."

Evelyn smiled warmly at the pair and placed her hand on Jack's knee. "I think you moved home because you couldn't stay away, Jackie. Whether you like it or not, this will always be your home."

He chuckled. "Yeah Ma. Home."

"Like it or not Jack Mercer, this is the city you'll die in. Born here, die here," she sighed, standing up. "Stay for dinner. Jeremiah and his family are coming over and they'll love to meet the baby."

"Are we having Thanksgiving here Ma?" jack inquired, following her into the kitchen.

"Yes, we are. Jeremiah is having his own but you two are coming here on the fourteenth. Go back into the living room. Be with your family," she commanded.

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yes mother. Love you."

"Love you too Jackie. I'm so proud of what you've done for yourself. I always knew you two would have a family together," she mused.

He cast a glance at Lauren on the couch. "You and me both Ma."

"You know, Bobby would be proud too."

"Yeah if he ever shows up again. I haven't seen him in years," he sighed. "But I'll leave you to it mom."

"Keep them safe Jack. Keep them safe and keep them happy," she warned. "Because it could all be gone in an instant."

As Jack walked back into the living room, the three of them had no idea how right Evelyn would prove to be.


	8. Step By Step

**A/N: Well, we're nearing the end. I have the last two chapters written and I am so nervous about chapter nine, I'm sending it out to be read by someone who will give me their honest opinion. Someone whom I trust enough not to let the outcome of the chapter spoil the ending of the story. For this she deserves a major shout out. The author/reader formerly known as SarcasticRockinLC, you are my hero! I love your work and I'm glad you've decided to stick with me until the end.**

**Everyone else, I'm sorry that I didn't go more into Evelyn's death and the return of Bobby and whatnot, but this story is about Jack and Lauren. Have no fear though, for those of you who like Bobby; he makes an appearance in the last two chapters, I promise. Anyway, I do not own Four Brothers. I own Lauren and Cammy, that is all. Oh. I also don't own New Kids on the Block OR Donnie Wahlberg. On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: STEP BY STEP**

Jack entered the house only to be slapped in the face with a blast of New Kids on The Block. Kicking the door shut, he hurried into the kitchen, arms bursting with grocery bags. He caught a glimpse of Lauren as she slid across the tiled floor in her sock feet, mop in hand, and nearly knocked him over. He huffed and shook snow from his hair as he set the bags on the counter. She looked up at him, singing "Step By Step" into the mop handle and moon walking back in the direction she had come from. Jack couldn't help but laugh at her, watching her twirl and slide around the kitchen in her gym shorts and one of his old T-shirts. She slid up to him, inches from his body and he could see the perspiration on her upper lip. He was mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest as she panted from her workout. But it didn't stop her from singing. Jack smiled and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into a kiss to shut her up. She pushed him back in time to sing along with step three.

"It's just you and me!" she sang, barely able to contain her laughter. "Hey honey. Just mopping the floor."

He smiled. "I see that. I really hope you don't plan on teaching our daughter that shit you call music."

She stuck out her tongue and resumed her mopping. "I do, because you plan on teaching her about the shit you call music. So we're even. And when she's old enough, she can decide which one she likes more."

"Well I can guarantee she won't like the homosexual styles of New Kids on The Block," he snorted, setting about his task of putting the groceries away. His comment earned him a smack in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Donnie Wahlberg was my childhood dreamboat. Don't talk about him that way," she snapped.

"I weep for your childhood," he retorted.

"You're an asshole," she shot back.

Another smirk crossed his face. "Where's Cammy? Is she still with Jerry?"

"If she were here, would I be playing the music this loud?"

"Smart ass," he muttered. "So what are you making for Thanksgiving?"

"Dessert. Pumpkin pie to be exact. Your mom asked me to make it," she replied, finishing up with her mopping and brushing off her hands. "I'm going to have a shower. If Jerry stops by, invite him in this time. You make him feel like a baby-sitter."

He rolled his eyes. "Well he is. Technically. But alright. I'll invite my brother in to partake in a discussion on the way our wives boss us around."

"We only boss you two around because you let us get away with it. Camille and I talk about our ability to make our husbands do anything. It's really quite nice," she stated, turning and running up the stairs.

---

She sat awake, curled in the armchair watching the orange-yellow flames lick the logs of wood in the fire. Long dark shadows crept up the wall opposite the fireplace, while the close proximity of Lauren's armchair, allowed an unsettling gloom to form on the soft features of her face. Her fingers curled around a hot cup of hot chocolate, slowly growing cold with the reminders of adandonment. Her sudden bout of insomnia was brougt on by the thick lining of irritating worry eating away at the pit of her stomach. With a heavy sigh, she brought the hot cup to her lips only to put it back in her lap and rub her furrowed brow. Soft, thudding footsteps brought her attention to the stairs and she saw Jack appear in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and padded into the livingroom, dropping into the chair opposite Lauren. His eyes twinkled under the light of the fire as he stared into the glowing flames. Lauren cleared her throat, to the desired affect as Jack looked over at her. He suddenly remembered why he had ambled downstairs in the first place and he shook the sleep from his mind.

"Why are you up so late?" he inquired, rubbing his tired eyes.

She shrugged. "I can't sleep. My stomach is just in knots Jack."

He frowned and crossed the room to sit on the arm of the chair. "Over what? Something about Cammy?"

"I just have this aweful feeling that something horrible and life changing is going to happen," she replied, shaking her head softly to rid herself of her thoughts.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe you're just nervous about your job interview. And having to take Cammy to daycare..." he suggested, hoping to ease her mind.

Before she could reply, their quiet moment was pierced by the shrill, hollow wail of the phone. Lauren looked up at Jack as she brought the hand set to her ear. "Hello?"

"Lauren, it's Jerry."

"Jerry, what...why are you up so late?" Lauren asked, rising from her chair and placing her long forgotten cup of hot chocolate on the end table. "Is everything alright with Camille and the girls?"

"With them, yes. But everything is not alright with...is Jack there with you?"

She looked over at Jack, silently telling him to pick up the phone in the kitchen. "He's just running into the kitchen now."

"Jerry, what is it?" Jack demanded.

"Jackie, ma's been shot. In a robbery at Samir's store."

"Well is she alright, dead, mortally wounded, what, Jerry?" Jack pressed, knowing he would be unhappy with the answer.

"She's dead," Lauren and Jerry whispered in unison.

Lauren covered her eyes and shook tears away. "No. No that can't be right that-I just saw her this afternoon! She asked me to bake pumpkin pie!"

"I called Bobby and Angel, which was no easy task at this hour. The funeral is in two days," Jerry explained, unable to conceal his grief any longer. "They said they would be here, but who knows with those two. I can count on you guys to make it right?"

"Of course you can Jerry. That woman was a saint. I wouldn't miss her funeral if I was in fucking Antarctica. No way I'll miss it if I'm this close," Jack stated. "She was our mother too."

Jerry let out a noticable sigh of relief. "Thanks guys. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon."

Lauren and Jack listened for the click signalling the end of the call. Once it came, they hung up their phones and Jack rushed into Lauren's open arms, where he broke down into an uncontrolled mess of sobs. She tried her best to soothe him as she did when Cammy cried, but she knew this was on a completely different level and that Jack would never really be the same Jack she had known since their pre-teen days. His hot tears, full of sorrow and pain, soaked through the thin material of her tanktop and she looked up at the ceiling, praying that Bobby would make it home to remind his brother that he had more than one brother who cared about him. He looked up at her, his ice blue eyes a world away from reality.

"She's gone. I'm an orphan again," he sobbed, covering his face and dropping to the floor. "I'm an orphan."

Lauren dropped to her knees and encircled him in an embrace once again, feeling debilitatingly helpless as Jack managed to cry himself to sleep in a fetal position on the forest green carpet of the living room, in front of the dwindling fire.


	9. Gone Away

**Alright guys here it is. The second last chapter. Keep in mind that I hated this decision almost as much as you probably will, oh faithful readers. Shout outs to LC for reading this chapter and basically making my night rock. This chapter is for you LC. I couldn't have done this without you. Thanks a bunch for giving me your feedback and I await your review with bells on. **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME GUYS! IT WAS BEST FOR ALL OF US! Oh and I don't own Four Brothers.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE: GONE AWAY**

Lauren walked around the upstairs hallway, cradling a fussy Camryn in her arms. She gently bounced the baby, whispering sweet nothings to her. But her efforts were wasted as Camryn continued to cry. The longer she tried to calm the baby, the angrier she became with Jack. Since the funeral, he had spent all his time with Bobby, Angel and Jerry. With Bobby back in his life, Jack was reverting back to his delinquent past and not coming home at night. Finally, Lauren soothed Camryn to sleep and placed her back in her crib. Huffing out an angry sigh, Lauren stomped down the stairs in time to see Jack closing the front door and shaking snow from his hair. She marched up to him and violently shoved him against the heavy oak portal. The impact of his body hitting the entrance filled the entry way with a dull thud. He cried out in both pain and surprise at her vehemence.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" he demanded, moving to push her aside.

"For not coming home last night, without telling me where you were," she snapped, shoving him back against the door.

"What, you're my parole officer now? I gotta check in?" he growled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm your wife, you son of a bitch and I'd like to know where you are when you're trying to avenge your mother's death. Revenge is a dangerous business. I spent the entire night with the phone, wondering if Lieutenant Green was going to call and tell me you were dead too!" she shouted, blinking tears from her eyes. "So yeah. You gotta check in."

Jack's stiff posture melted away when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't thinking. I-Lauren I just wanna know what happened to my mom."

She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "So let the police find out. It's their job. Fuck, Bobby can get you to do anything can't he?"

"That's not fair at all. He's my brother and we're closer to the truth than Green and Fowler. That guy's a fucking dick, by the way. He's gotta be dirty," he spat.

"I don't care how close you are! The closer you get, the more danger you're in! I don't want to lose you Jack!" she cried, whirling around to face him. "Bobby is going to get you killed."

"Bobby will never let anything happen to me," Jack stated.

She couldn't control her tears any longer. "I'm going to lose you if you don't stop 'investigating' her murder."

He pulled her into his arms. "No you aren't. But if these guys find out about you, I'll lose you and Cammy. I can't have that happen. You two mean the world to me."

"So come home, Jack. She misses her daddy," she pleaded, clutching his shirt. "I miss her daddy."

She pulled him into a kiss, pressing her body tightly against his. He lifted her up, placing her on the edge of the table. Lauren slid his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Excited fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt while her own fingers toyed with the hem of his T-shirt. She grew impatient and lifted it over his head. Jack's own impatience overwhelmed him, allowing him to decide that ripping the shirt open would be faster. Her buttons sailed through the air, finally marking their descent with scattered clicks against the tiled floor and Lauren's ruined shirt soon joined Jack's at his feet. She slid back further on the table, giving him room to join her. He pulled back and broke the kiss, allowing him more precision and patience in the removal of her pants. Once they were off, he seized her around the waist and pulled her against him. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and allowed him to carry her into the living room.

---

It was late in the evening when Jack burst through the front door, shouting Lauren's name. He ran around the entire downstairs calling out to her before running up the stairs. When he still received no answer, he began to panic. Stopping his rampage, he allowed himself three deep breaths to calm down. With a clear mind, he thudded down the hall towards her study. He pushed open the door and found her sitting calmly at her computer, bopping her head to the music pouring from her headphones. A contained sigh of relief escaped his body and he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. He rushed up to her, yanking the headphones off her head. She glanced up at him, her irritation at being disturbed painted all over her face.

"Jack what in the-" She froze when she saw the look on his face. "Jackie, is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "Jerry might have something to do with ma's death."

Lauren jumped up. "What? How?"

"Angel found out that Jerry's getting like, a two hundred thousand dollar insurance payout for her death," Jack replied, pacing the floor. "Bobby was so mad I thought for sure he was going to charge over to Jerry's and break his neck."

"Just because he's getting that money doesn't mean he involved in her death. You guys are really jumping to conclusions here," Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're giving him a chance to explain tomorrow morning, don't worry. Although, something tells me Bobby has more on his mind than talking it over," he stated, dropping onto the sofa.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, crawling into his lap.

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "If you want. Leave Cammy with Camille and we'll go out for lunch afterwards. We haven't done something nice in a while Razz."

She smiled, curling against his chest. "You haven't called me Razz since the funeral. I've missed it."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you two. I promise when this thing with ma's killer is over, it's only you guys," he whispered into her hair. "I love you Lauren Hannah Mercer."

"I love you too Jack Liam Mercer," she breathed, hugging his waist and closing her eyes. "Don't leave us tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he stated, hooking his arm under her legs. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

He lifted her up and carried her down the hall to their room. Once he placed her on the bed, he pulled his short over his head and tossed it into the hamper. Lauren stood up, removing her shirt as well, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on the warm, hairless skin of his back. He rubbed her forearms, catching a glimpse of the silver band around his ring finger, and turned to face her, curving his hands around her ribcage. She smiled and kissed the spot on his chest above his heart.

"I love you so, so much Jack," she murmured against the skin of his chest. "If something happened to you, I'd never be the same again."

"If anything ever happened to you, I would never move on. I'd devote my life to Cammy and die alone," he announced softly. "But you'll never have to worry about losing me. Tomorrow's going to be fine. I promise."

---

The snowball hit him square in the face, irritating his skin with its blistering cold touch. A man in a smoke gray sweater had thrown it, casually stating Evelyn was a whore and flipping him the bird. Rational thought forgotten, Jack ran from the house, bending low to a snowbank to scoop up a handful of snow. Nobody insulted Evelyn Mercer around her sons and got away with it. As Jack neared his assailant, snowball in hand, his rational side forced itself back into control and he suddenly realized his mistake. But it was too late to turn and run. Hoodie man turned, a hockey mask on his face and a menacing nine millimetre in his right hand. The quiet air around the two exploded with the shout of the gunshot and through the eruption of blinding hot pain in his torso, he heard both Bobby and Lauren scream his name.

---

Lauren approached the Mercer household, bobbing her head along with the radio, having dropped Camryn off with Camille and the girls. She slowed the car to a stop a few feet away when she saw Jack in the middle of the road, poised to throw a snowball at a guy in a hooded sweatshirt. Her confusion immediately turned to horror when she watched the man turn and point his gun at Jack. Before she could blink, she was out of the car to call out to him, the same time Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"JACK!" brother and sister-in-law cried out in unison a split second after the gun shot.

Jack dropped to his knees, looking up at the shooter as he took aim at his head. He was instantly picked off by Bobby. From there, Lauren could do nothing but watch as a shoot out erupted around the Mercer house. She kept her focus on Jack the entire time, tears rolling down her cold, wind bitten cheeks. She watched Jack struggle to his feet and call out for Bobby, only to be pelted with a shower of bullets shot from two more men with automatics. He stumbled in the snow and fell against a telephone pole, hugging it as he cried out in pain. Lauren choked on a stifled sob, finally turning away from the carnage. But her ears wouldn't let her block out his cries. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. It was the only way she could think to help him and the operator didn't need to be told twice as the sounds of war filtered through Lauren's words into the phone. Once she hung up, she became aware of the sudden silence around them. Braving a glance back, she saw that all but two of the gun men had been killed. She also saw Jack, laying face up in the snow, still crying out in agony. The two remaining shooters were approaching the house, giving her one chance to run behind them to her wounded husband. And that's what she did, ignoring the risks. Luck was on her side, as the attackers were too pre-occupied with the eldest Mercer brother. She dropped to her knees beside him, scanning his body for more life-threatening wounds. Tears rolled down her cheeks in a solid stream as she gripped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Jack Mercer don't you dare die on me," she cried, unable to ignore the blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

He looked at her, his own tears slipping from his eyes. There was fear in the wide blue orbs; fear of losing her and breaking his promise to protect them and be there for them. She shook her head, dismissing his worry and pressed her hand over the original gunshot wound to quell the bleeding. But they both knew it was in vain. The sparkle of mischief in his eyes was fading too quickly. He was unable to speak, unable to grasp enough breath to fight for the life he loved. So he did what he could to let her know how sorry he was. Lauren closed her eyes and choked out more sobs once he mouthed his apologies and undying love for her. She lay her head on his chest, desperate to be as close to him as she could. His heart beat was slow and ragged, fading as quickly as the life in his eyes. He used every ounce of strength he had to lift his arm up and wrap it around her quaking shoulders. Lauren grabbed a fistful of his blood soaked shirt and wiped her eyes. Bobby was at the duo now, barely able to contain his sorrow as he looked down at them. She looked up and the look in her eyes broke his heart.

"I'm going to lose him," she whispered.

Bobby dropped into the snow and grabbed Jack's other hand. "Don't you die on me you fucking fairy. Breathe, do you hear me? You gotta breathe."

Jack opened his mouth to say something and Lauren felt his body tense. She rose her head, seeing the crimson stain of his teeth. Bobby lifted Jack's head from the snow, willing all his strength into his little brother. Lauren sat erect now, clutching at Jack as Bobby urged him to live. Angel, Sofi and Jerry had joined them moments prior, all watching in horrified silence now as Jack died in Bobby and Lauren's arms. They heard nothing but Lauren's anguished cries as the wind picked them up in its cold grip and swirled them high in the air. She lay her head back down on Jack's now unmoving chest and buried her face in his soiled shirt. Bobby wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Get her out of here Jerry," he whispered, looking down at his widowed sister in law.

Jerry nodded, shuffling over to Lauren. "Come on Lauren. Let Jack go."

"No," came her muffled response as she clutched his body tighter.

"You need to get inside and let them take him when they get here," he quietly urged.

"I can't leave him here Jerry," she said, looking up at him.

He winced at the cold smears of blood on her face. "He's gone, Lauren."

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No. Leave me alone. I want to be alone with Jack."

Bobby returned to the small group, dropping a gun in the snow at his feet. "That's not Jack. The minute his heart stopped beating, he stopped being Jack. So get up, and let him go Lauren."

"Fuck off Bobby," she snapped, resting her head back on Jack's lifeless chest.

He seized her around the waist, hauling her away from his brother's body, kicking and wailing. "Let him go Lauren! He's dead! And no amount of you holding him and weeping into his bloody fucking T-shirt is going to bring him back!"

She struggled against him, beating her fists off his chest and trying to break his hold on her. Once she realized it was useless to fight him, she collapsed against him and allowed him to hold her as she filled the neighbourhood with her painful moans and sobs. The sirens of the ambulance were close, around the corner from them, but no one heard it. Bobby could feel Lauren's warm tears soaking through his heavy sweater and it pushed him over his emotional edge. The tears came slowly, rolling sporadically down his cheeks. But when he found himself in the same position the next day, watching Jack's body forever vanish into the frozen ground, he let out days of anger, frustration, sadness and crippling grief. And just like that, Jack Liam Mercer was gone.


	10. With or Without You

**_Well here it is: THE END OF JACK AND LAUREN. I'm seriously contemplating the addition of an epilogue, because "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol is a seriously inspiring song. The epilogue would take place way down the line, when Cammy is old enough to ask about her daddy and what kind of man he was. Oh and I also can't decide if she marries Bobby. JUST KIDDING! I could never do that to Jack's memory. Let me know what you think of the idea of an epilogue. I'm a fan but if you think it should be left at this well alright. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. I'm still not entirely satisfied, but I do like Lauren's last lines._**

**_Don't own FB. Never have. Never will, unfortunately for me._**

**_Cheers,  
Trizzy_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN: WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

_Lauren paced the living room while her grandma and Evelyn silently followed her with their eyes. Her chestnut hair was piled high on her head, loose curls framing her face. She chewed on her perfectly painted lower lip while she smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the front of her red silk dress. Evelyn chuckled and Mrs. Jansmen smiled, returning to her knitting. Exasperated, Lauren flopped into an armchair and groaned. She shook her head, jarring a few more curls loose from her once pristine updo._

"_He's not coming. He's not coming because this dress makes me look like a mega cow."_

"_Hush. Don't say things like that Lauren. You sound absolutely ridiculous. Bobby's probably lecturing him on treating you right and wearing protection and whatnot," Evelyn stated._

_Lauren nodded and stood up, disregarding the sexual reference she had made. "Yeah. Yeah that's probably true. I'm just really nervous."_

"_You look beautiful Ren. You'll take his breath away," her grandma beamed._

_Before Lauren could respond, Jack's nervous voice echoed down the hallway. "Hello? Lauren?"_

_Lauren's eyes widened and the green orbs deepened with fear. "Holy shit he's here," she hissed._

"_Lauren watch your language. It's very unbecoming of you," her grandmother scolded. "I think she's spending too much time with your eldest Evelyn."_

_Evelyn smiled, watching Lauren's face illuminate as Jack wandered into the room. "Or too much time with my youngest."_

_Jack could feel his breath catch in the back of his throat as his gaze fell upon his girlfriend. "You're stunning," he breathed._

_She looked down at her toes, concealing the flush of her cheeks. "So are you. Handsome I mean. You're handsome."_

"_Thanks. I uh..." He cleared his throat, remembering she was his girlfriend and not a stranger. "I got you this corsage."_

_She looked back up, also finding her confidence. "Thank you. I got you a flower too but the next door neighbour's dog ate it. Please don't ask how that happened."_

_He slid the corsage around her wrist. "I don't intend to. Pictures ma?"_

_After the usual, expected and certainly obligatory round of pictures, Lauren and Jack were on their way to the senior prom. The filled the drive over with both comfortable silence and idle chatter. Neither were too worried about the night ahead, for they were both well prepared for whatever it could throw at them. When they arrived at the dining hall, Lauren was ambushed by her lab partner turned best friend Samantha Pierce, and dragged off to meet Samantha's out of town boyfriend. Jack stood beside her, hands in his pockets, smiling comfortably at the couples around them. Finally, Samantha was gone and it was only the two of them again. She laced his fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand._

"_Let's get a table, shall we?" she asked, already pulling him through the throng of people._

_He smiled, watching the sway of her hips only he noticed. "I love you Lauren."_

_She turned to face him, turning into his arms. "I love that you did the prom thing because I asked you. I know it's not your thing."_

"_It makes you happy, which is my thing. In fact, while you were busy being a huge dorky girl about prom, I learned how to dance," he confessed, leaning down and kissing her._

"_You're kidding! You learned how to dance, for me?" He nodded. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever want."_

"_You don't have to lie to make me happy. I know I'm not the best. But I'm damn close. Would you like to dance?" he inquired._

"_Of course I would. I happen to love this song," she stated._

_She allowed him to guide her to the dance floor, where several couples were already swaying to the opening of With Or Without You by U2. Lauren rested her head on the nook of his chest she had made her own and he placed his hand firmly on her lower back. She closed her eyes and breathed in the faint smell of his cologne. They remained silent for several seconds, enjoying the soft flow of the intro of the song. Once Bono jumped in with his lyrics, Jack slowly smiled a wide, bright smile. Lauren could feel the warmth of his grin, so she looked up to ask why e was smiling. Before she could speak a word, he chuckled and pulled her closer to him._

"_I never realized how well this song suits our relationship," he explained, whispering softly in her ear._

"_Because...why? I'm not making the connection," she replied._

"_Well, when we first met, you hated me. Let's be honest and you made me wait for your friendship. Then, we were finally through all that and you still made me wait for you. I couldn't stand what you were doing to me, but I couldn't stay away. I was determined," he stated. "With or without you."_

_She chuckled then as well. "That's one way to look at it. Sounds sort of negative actually, when you sum it up like that."_

"_Well you were a crafty little bitch. I hated you for being so difficult and not giving in to my charms," he laughed._

"_I'm glad I came to my senses," she sighed, resting her head back on his chest. "With or without you. Too bad we already have a song."_

"_We're allowed to have two," he said, pulling back and lifting her chin. "One for the good and one for the...not so good beginning."_

_Lauren smiled. "Then it is so, oh wise one. Two songs we shall have."_

"_You don't have to mock the guy who came to stupid prom because he loves you," Jack informed her._

"_Bobby's here? He told me he couldn't get the night off work," she teased, craning her neck to look around the room._

"_OK you really need to stop with the Bobby jokes. One of these days I'll actually believe them," he warned._

"_Just shut up and dance, Jackie Poo," she commanded, rolling her eyes._

_The dinner was long; the after party was longer. But the time between the end of the prom and the beginning of the after party was too short for Jack and Lauren. It was the moment they found themselves alone in Samantha's basement, listening to cheesy eighties music, cuddling on the futon. The best friend in question had gone upstairs with her out of town boyfriend, while her parents were, conveniently, out of town. Lauren lay under the thin cotton sheet with Jack, forearm draped lazily over Jack's bare chest. He lay next to her, affectionately watching the rise and fall of her equally naked torso while he rubbed her warm stomach, allowing her breathing to comfort him. She turned on her side to face him and he instantly mimicked her and nuzzled her neck. He breathed in their respective smells, congregating in the crook of her neck for the first time. She ran her fingers through his hair, not bothered by the sweat that dampened it at the roots that made it stick up in strange angles._

"_Do you think we'll get married Lauren?" he asked, his voice muffled in her hair._

_She shrugged, kissing his forehead. "Someday. When we meet the right people."_

"_How do you know someone is the 'right' person?"_

"_Something probably wakes up inside you. Or time stops the first time you kiss."_

_He smiled, looking up at her now. "Do you think I'm that person for you?"_

_Lauren propped herself up on one elbow, cradling her head in her palm. "I do, yes."_

"_Good. Because you're that person for me," he confessed, rolling onto his back._

"_Let's hope it lasts forever," she whispered, leaning down and kissing his swollen lips._

---

She sat in the dark living room, silent tears running down her face. It had been three days since Jack's death, but Lauren couldn't help feeling it'd been a lifetime. Already she missed his smile, his smell and his deep voice. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and choked out a wayward sob. He wasn't there to take her in his arms and kiss her pain away. The realization settled uncomfortably on her shoulders like a cold, wet steel wool blanket. Their house seemed obscenely larger and emptier without his presence there to consume it. It took all of her willpower not to take her life and end her pain. She had a daughter raise, a miniature breed of Jack to bring up, alone, in the world. Bobby had already informed her he wasn't leaving her. But both already knew she'd feel empty forever. The house drowned in the sounds of Bono's heartbreaking lyrics as she reminisced while listening to the song on repeat. She was well into her hundredth time when Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"Don't sit in the dark, Lauren. It's not healthy," he sighed, dropping next to her on the couch.

"If I turn on the lights, everything reminds me of him," she whispered, a new wave of tears washing over her.

"I know it's hard, but you need to keep going. You need to get up in the morning and start showering again. You have a daughter who's going to need you more than ever now," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"A daughter who's never going to know her daddy because he was killed before she was old enough to form memories," she sniffed.

"Stop doing this Lauren. You'll drive yourself crazy," he stated, stroking her hair. "Are you listening to U2?"

She numbly nodded, staring at her socks. "At our prom, Jack told me this song described our relationship perfectly."

"So you've listened to it on repeat since his death?" he inquired.

"Only since I dreamt about prom," she replied.

"You need to STOP. I'm not telling you to move on, get married again and forget him. But Jesus Christ girl, stop torturing yourself," he demanded.

"I miss him so much," she admitted, collapsing in his arms. "I'm so afraid I'll forget the curve of his face and the sound of his voice."

"That will never happen Lauren. You'll always remember because you have Cammy. She'll remind you of all the good things about Jackie boy. Hell, all the bad things too if she really is his kid," Bobby said with a soft chuckle.

Lauren allowed a small smile to pass onto her lips. "You're a good brother, Bobby. And a great uncle. I'm glad you're staying."

"So am I, actually," he confessed. "Things can only get better now."

She clutched the front of his sweater and looked up at him through sad, tired green eyes. "Did you get the one who did it?"

Bobby kissed her forehead, a comforting shadow of Jack's familiar guesture. "I did. We did. I only killed him. It was all Jerry's idea though. But he's gone. It's over now Lauren."

"It's over," she echoed, curling up against him and closing her eyes. "It's over."


	11. Lips of an Angel EPILOGUE

_**A/N: This is the end. For real this time. If Cammy seems a little more...verbose than her age would suggest, it's because she's Bobby's neice, Lauren's daughter and uh...my character who needs to be verbose so I can get my point across. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Jack and Lauren as much as I enjoyed writing them. I have a new story in the works and all I will say right now is that it's centered around a seventeen/eighteen year old Cammy. Also, a familiar face returns to her life. One that she never really expected to see. Stay tuned! And enjoy the epilogue/ segue into the Cammy story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FOUR BROTHERS!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Lips of an Angel (EPILOGUE)**

Bobby sat on the couch, watching the Red Wings get their asses handed to them by the Oilers. He was polishing off the warm remnants of his third beer when Camryn skipped into the living room, holding tight to her favourite stuffed animal. There was a smile on the corners of his lips when he saw that it was the bear Jack had bought upon learning he would be a father. The moment he thought of his lost brother, the smile was chased away by the pain and sadness of the memory. Being an ever observant six year old, Camryn hopped into his lap and wrapped her long skinny arms around his neck before placing a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek. He wrapped his strong arms protectively around her waist and looked down at her. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with the inherited mischief of Jack Mercer.

"Don't be sad Uncle Bobby. Mommy says the only reason the Red Wings loose so much is because they lost Stevie Y," she stated matter of factly, hoping it would cheer him up.

He chuckled and turned her to face the TV. "Your mommy is a smart woman. But that's not why I'm sad."

"Then why? Mommy says nothing makes you sad. She says that sometimes you're a heartless bast-"

"Mommy's not always right," Bobby said loudly, cutting her off. "I was actually just thinking about your daddy."

"Oh," she whispered, looking down at the bear. "I wish I'd met him."

"You did meet him Cammy. But you were young and don't remember," Bobby explained, staring hard at the hockey game.

"Did my daddy love me?" she inquired.

"More than anything Cammy. More than anything," he replied, looking back down at her. He was heartbroken to see tears streaking her cheeks. "What's with the tears Cam?"

"If he loved me so much, why did he leave us? Was I a bad baby?"

Bobby turned her in his lap so she faced him. "Of course not. Your dad did not leave you by choice. He was…taken from us all. By a VERY bad man who got what he deserved. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you did something wrong, do you hear me?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes and clutching tightly to the bear. "I wish I could tell him that I miss him, even though I didn't ever know him."

"I bet he already knows."

"Is Daddy an angel?" she asked, looking up at the sky through the window. "Is that how he knows?"

"I think it's safe to say he's looking down and not up," Bobby replied, stroking her hair.

Camryn nodded, as if to say that she was satisfied for the moment. Without a word, she hopped down off Bobby's lap and skipped out of the living room, singing a song only she knew the words to. Shortly after he abrupt departure, Lauren entered the room carrying an overflowing laundry basket. She glanced over at the TV to catch the score of the game and groaned. The outburst drew Bobby's attention to her, which made him both chuckle and shake his head. With a groan she dropped the basket on the floor and flopped onto the couch with him. She snuggled up against him, allowing him to rub her tense shoulders and still watch the all-important game.

"They're crap without Yzerman," she stated bluntly, rubbing her temples. "Do you have any darks for the wash?"

"Uh yeah on the floor in my room somewhere. Do you want me to go get them for you?"

She shook her head. "I'll grab them on my way to the shower. Did Cammy go outside to play?"

"Yep," he replied. "She was uh, she was asking about Jack."

Lauren turned to face him, ending her back rub. "What did you tell her?"

He shrugged, staring at his empty beer bottle. "Nothing emotionally damaging. She asked me if he was an angel, so I said yes," he confessed, looking up at her. "Aw come on. Don't look at me like that. She's six years old. Are you going to lie to her forever?"

"Well I'm not going to tell her that he father was murdered because his idiot brother didn't know when to quit," she snapped.

"Fuck off Lauren. That's bullshit and you know it. I have felt like a piece of shit since Jack died. I wake up and blame myself every damn day. So just fuck off. I'm not as much of a heartless bastard as you think. I do actually care that my brother was killed before his daughter got a chance to see how much of an amazing dad he would have been," he huffed, violently snatching up his empties and stomping into the kitchen.

Lauren sighed, following him. "Bobby I- you're right. I'm sorry. It's just hard because…I don't know how to tell her. What should I do?"

"Well, she is your child, that's for sure. She knows what happened to Jack. I mean, not literally, but she knows that he's dead. I think you should take her to his gravestone," he suggested.

"And what would that accomplish?"

"I don't know. But it's better than lying to her every time she asks what happened to him. Just take her there and show her that he didn't leave her because she did something wrong. Let her talk to him."

"Because he can hear her," she muttered.

"Maybe he can. Jesus Lauren, just because you're too scared to go there yourself doesn't mean Cammy is. She six years old, so it's about time she knows," he barked. "I'm going for a drive. Would you like me to take her myself, since you can't deal with it?"

"We'll all go, jerkass," she said, a hint of a smirk on her face. "Then we'll see what Cammy has to say."

The trio stood in front of Jack's gravestone, staring down at the cold grey marble. Camryn stood between them, holding tightly to Lauren with one hand while the other gripped her bear. She looked up first at Lauren, then at Bobby and slowly realized where they were. Bobby's jaw was clenched tight, while Lauren's eyes shone bright with tears. Camryn broke her hold with Lauren and walked up the stone. Her thin fingers traced the deep engraving of Jack's name and dates of birth and death, all the while mouthing the words. The adults watched in fascination as she set the bear on the ground and tried to embrace the tombstone. When she realized that she just didn't have the arm span, she settled for kneeling in the soggy spring earth and pressing her open palm against the flawless surface. And that's how they stood, mother crying silent tears as her child finally learned the fate of her father, while uncle watched with blank eyes. Finally, after a full twenty minutes of silence, Camryn turned to face them, the tears in her wide blue eyes catching the warmth of the sun.

"I never will know daddy will I?" she asked softly, picking stray weeds from the ground. "This is…he's dead."

Lauren nodded, walking up to her and kneeling next to her. "He is. But that doesn't mean you won't ever know him. The older you get, the more you'll learn about him."

"But I'll never know him as more than stories you or Uncle Bobby tell me. He'll never be my daddy," she said, snatching her bear from the ground. "Only a memory."

Bobby joined them know, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He'll always be your daddy honey. He'll always be with you, protecting you. If you ever feel lost or need to feel near him, come here and talk to him. He might not always answer, but at least you'll know he's always here to listen."

Lauren looked up at Bobby with a newfound respect peeking through loads of gratitude. "Uncle Bobby is right Cammy. Daddy will always be right here when you need him most."

Camryn pondered this knowledge for a moment before turning back to the gravestone. "Can you hear me daddy? It's me Cammy and I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

With those words, she stood up, hugging her bear tight to her body. She marched toward the car, not bothering to wait for Bobby or Lauren. All was suddenly right in her world. The warmth she felt spread through her like a hot cup of chocolate on a cold rainy day and she smiled. Lauren looked over at Bobby, reaching for his hand. He grasped her hand, squeezing it as they rose off the ground. She planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a hug, whispering her thanks into his ear. He chuckled as they made their way to the car and joined Camryn. His chuckle grew into a full-blown bellow of laughter when they found her, hands planted on her hips, tapping her foot with impatience. Lauren frowned, looking over at him.

"Hey don't blame me. She gets all this from you and the Fairy," he said in weak defence.

As Camryn climbed into the back seat, she placed a soft hand on Lauren's upper arm. "Can we come back and see daddy next week?"

"Honey, we can come and see him any time you need," Lauren replied, buckling her seatbelt.

Camryn sighed with deep content. "Good. Daddy and I have a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
